Mecha and Monsters from Gaiking
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the 1976 anime series Dino Mech Gaiking and its 2005 remake series Gaiking: Legend of Daiku Maryu. 1976 Series Gaiking A mecha defender robot consisting of three separate components: the Great Space Dragon's head, an arm unit, and a leg unit (the arm and leg units are stored inside the Great Space Dragon and exit from a gateway located below the Dragon's head). These three launch from the Great Space Dragon and combine, while in flight, to form Gaiking. The Great Space Dragon's head forms Gaiking's core (i.e., chest and back) and contains Gaiking's own head. Gaiking is operated by baseball star Sanshiro Tsuwabuki ("Aries Astonopolous" in English and "Brando Drummond" in Spanish). Daikū Maryū A gigantic dragon-shaped robot (known as the Great Space Dragon or Kargosaur in the English version) that defends Earth from invaders from the planet Zela. It possesses numerous weapons and houses the sections of the Gaiking super-duper attack robot. Both Gaiking and the Daiku Maryu are composed of the super alloy Zolmanium Steel which was later reinforced with iron deposits from the Moon. Nesser A small tank-like robot resembling a Plesiosaur, Nesser is used for scouting missions in water. Its weaponry includes lasers emitting from its eyes, a flamethrower emitting from its mouth, and three mortar cannons located on its chest. (Known as Dynatar in the English and Super-Caracol in the Spanish versions, respectively.) Skylar A small jet-like robot resembling a Pterodactyl, Skylar is used for scouting missions in the air. Its weaponry includes machine guns and missiles. (Known as Skylar in the English and Spanish versions as well.) Bazolar A small, but very fast, tank-like robot resembling a Triceratops, Bazolar is used for scouting missions on land. Its weaponry includes laser canons, a drill, and a mortar cannon. (Known as Rhinatar in the English and Super-Tanque in the Spanish versions, respectively.) Dark Horror Army The Dark Horror Army originates from planet Zela in the Sigma System of the Cygnus Constellation. The leader of the Dark Horror Army was a robot scientist named Darius The Great or Dario el Grande in the Spanish version and all of their ships and mecha were fish-shaped. He uses four giant robotic leaders called the Death Cross Generals composed of Dr. Dankel, General Asimov, General Killer, and General Desmont. These generals used bomber-like spaceships called Grotectors to create artificial black hole vortexes to travel to Earth and back. Each one was armed with a sword and could fire an electromagnetic beams from the eyes. Throughout the series the Death Cross Generals and Darius note that natives of Zela originally came to Earth for research purposes before slowly colonizing the planet and using it to hide various dark monsters with the rise of humanity, as far back as one million years before the start of the series until the twelfth century AD. For their military natives of Zela were brainwashed and genetically altered into birdmen called the dark avians with elite individuals becoming dark knights. Dark Monsters *'Black Monster': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include a storm cloud that emits lightning and cyclones called the Cosmic Spectrum, eye electric bolts and energy beams, levitation, can reflect energy beams from the forehead eye, and mouth flames. Reappears in Shin Super Robot Wars, Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Gantarooru': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, eye energy rings, and mouth flames. *'Fire Bird': Appears in episode 4. Powers include heat resistance, flight, and body flames. *'Baragos': Appears in episode 5. Powers include a heat resistance force field, flight, underside bombs, swimming, twin missile launchers in the back, a whip tail, mouth flames and frost, and a head pincer. *'King Snake': Appears in episode 6. Powers include swimming, coiling, and mouth flames. *'Ra Mu': Appears in episode 6. Powers include hypnotic eye lasers, a statue disguise, fusing with King Snake, and a sword. *'Sharkron': Appears in episode 7. Powers include swimming, reinforced teeth, controlling sharks, eye energy beams, head crest electric bolts, mouth flames that can be used underwater, and launchable tail spikes. *'Octopuzaur': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, two tentacles each armed with a pair of whips, and mouth flames and smoke. *'Jaguar': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, mouth flames *'Sal Gata': Appears in episode 9. Only known power is flight. *'Konchu Gata': Appears in episode 9. Only known power is lasers from the back horn. *'Tori Gata': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight and lasers from the neck horns. *'Tokage Gata': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, eye energy beams, and mouth energy rings. *'Doon-Raifuun': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, eye electric bolts, and mouth missiles. *'Oozora Maryu': Appears in episode 11. Powers include flight, a magic fire ball cannon from the mouth, and a retractable forehead blade. *'Gigant': Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, mouth fire balls, a spear tail, reinforced fangs, and self destructing. *'Demon of The Desert': Appears in episodes 13 and 14. Powers include burrowing, flight, and invulnerability powered by the original Sasoringer. *'Sasoringer': Appears in episodes 13 and 14. Powers include burrowing, twin pincer claws, a drill tail that fires hot energy bolts, and swimming. Reappears in Shin Super Robot Wars, Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Gantalos': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a bouncing energy ball bazooka and flight. *'Fake Gaikings': Appear in episode 15. Powers include flight, the Counter Punch, the Back Shredder, and the Saur Geyser. *'Ice Killer': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, a freezing liquid from the mouth called the Nuclear Freezer, and mandibles. *'Angyoler': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a stone disguise, swimming, mouth suction that can create giant whirlpools, head torpedoes, reinforced teeth, and flight. *'Mammoth Noah': Appears in episode 18. Powers include a pair of harpoon-like tusks, an extendable trunk that emits electric surges, gusts from the trunk, and eye lasers. *'Kaikon': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, coiling, and three gold web shooters for the mouth. *'Keroger': Appears in episode 20. Powers include a statue disguise, mouth flames and homing missiles, high jumping, eye electric beams, and a magnetic field in the abdomen. *'Devil Jaguar': Appears in episode 21. Powers include mouth flames, flight, sharp teeth and claws, an ensnaring tail, and a pair of pendulum blades on the body called the Ring Saturn. Reappears in Shin Super Robot Wars. *'Kabutonga': Appears in episodes 22 and 23. Powers include a pincer horn that fires magnetic bolts, a drill missile on the rear, reformation, wall crawling, and burrowing. Reappears in Shin Super Robot Wars, Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Moon Condor': Appears in episodes 22 and 23. Powers include flight, holograms from the eyes, talons sharp enough to tear through zolmanium, fire resistance, bladed wings, and missiles from an unknown part of the body. Reappears in Shin Super Robot Wars, Super Robot Wars Alpha 2, and Super Robot Wars Alpha 3. *'Moai' Robots: Powers include eye lasers, axes, and spears. *'Oronga': Appears in episode 24. Powers include heat resistance, mouth flames, a thick turtle shell with retractable spikes, and high jumping. *'The Gokibular': Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, mandibles, burrowing, dual whip antennae that absorb or rechannel electricity and fire lasers, and a mouth spike. *'Gorgon': Appears in episode 26. Powers include traveling in a meteor, a pair of dragon-like heads that emit mouth flames, mouth cyclones, eye lasers, and erecting an extremely tough metal wall. *'Yadokari': Appears in episode 27. Powers include swimming, flight, trail coiling to form a nautilus shell, six face tentacles, and mouth torpedoes. *'Spideros': Appears in episode 28. Powers include flight and strong jaws. *'Neokong': Appears in episode 29. Powers include a statue disguise, size changing, dividing into two bodies, green mouth flames, a pair of combinable pendulum blade staffs in the shoulders that work like a boomerang, and flight. *'Saur Mons': Appears in episode 30. Powers include swimming, energy bolts from the back spikes, a whip-like tail, and sharp teeth. *'Double Eagle': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, highly explosive eye lasers from both heads, talons, and twin beaks. Unlike other dark monsters it originated from Earth and was rejected by the United Nations in favor of the Daiku Maryu. *'Shiro Kujira': Appears in episode 32. Powers include swimming and reinforced armor. *'Great Demon Himilar': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a short sword, a shield on the left wrist that deflects fire, intangibility, teleportation, and an entrapping barrier from the eyes. *'Blood Buffalo': Appears in episode 34. Powers include flight, twin head horns, burrowing, reinforced armor, and a whip tail. Unlike other dark monsters it is not a member of the Dark Horror Army, rather a space conqueror named Wilder. *'Satan Ant': Appears in episode 35. Powers include burrowing, mouth acid spray, reformation, flight, and eye energy beams. *'Golden Leo': Appears in episode 36. Powers include a lion form, man flames that can overpower the Death Fire, fangs, claws, and fire absorption. *'Haniwa Dolls': Appear in episode 37. Powers include javelins that fire lasers and a telekinetic beam from the eyes. *'Inodoler': Appears in episode 37. Powers include swimming, flight, and tusk missiles from the mouth. *'Moll': Appears in episode 38. Powers include traveling in a fire ball, strength, and pectoral missiles. *'Takomander': Appears in episode 39. Powers include swimming, extendable octopus tentacles, and acidic ink from the mouth. *'Gasroid': Appears in episode 40. Powers include emitting an acidic gas from the mouth, and a whip tail. *'King Cobra': Appears in episode 41. Powers include photo absorption to grow, venomous fangs, mouth flames and lasers, flight, and a rubbery body. *'Nessie Q': Appears in episode 42. Powers include swimming, fangs, a whip tail, a 3-tube missile launcher in the base of the neck, launchable hook spikes at the base of the tail. *'Kamakirin': Appears in episode 43. Powers include a scythe claw for each hand, eye energy beams, and flight. Unlike other dark monsters it was constructed on Mars. *'Ganimont': Appears in episodes 43 and 44. Powers include swimming, extendable pincer claw hands, acidic mouth foam, flight, and a machine gun in each eye. Unlike other dark monsters it was constructed on Mars. *'Dragonder': Appears in episodes 43 and 44. Powers include burrowing, mouth flames, flight, and eye lasers that summon lightning. Unlike other dark monsters it was constructed on Mars. 2005 Series Gaiking A mysterious mecha formed from the Daikū Maryū's head plus Parts 1 (Arms and Chest) and 2 (Torso, Legs and Feet), it's piloted by Daiya and is the main machine of the series. It's the third Flame Giant, possessing an even mix of speed, power, and defense in comparison to the specialized Raiking and Vulking. Its attacks are versatile, including the Despair Sight eye lasers, Zaur Geyser (a helix beam from the chest's eyes), and the Volt Paralyzer electrical shocks in its horns. Unlike most super robots, Gaiking's Puncher Grind rocket punch does not return upon being fired, to Daiya's initial surprise. It must instead be retrieved using the Zector Hooks mounted in its shoulders, which can also be used for grappling opponents or objects. Each of its legs mounts a Counter Cross blade for use as swords or throwing stars. It can charge up its pilot's flame to release in a wave called Hydro Blazer - upon Daiya's training with Li, he learns to focus this into a concentrated ball called Shinryu Hydro Blazer. It can also call for the Gaiking Axe, Gaiking Spear and Gaiking Shield from the Daiku Maryu, or combine the Spear with one of the Counter Crosses to form a larger pike. Gaiking's greatest feature is called Face Open; when used, it causes Gaiking to emit four times the heat it normally does, also quadrupling the machine's speed and power. However, the strain on the pilot's flame is potentially life-threatening, requiring the use of a limiter to keep it from killing Daiya. Daikū Maryū A gigantic dragon-shaped robot that protects the earth from the invaders from the world of Darius. It was originally created by Garis as a weapon for the Darius Empire, but was stolen along with the other two Great Dragon Ships and used as the flagship of the rebellion. Being the third ship to be created, it has all-terrain capabilities and is a hybrid performance-wise of the Daichi Maryu and Tenku Maryu, from which it derives its name. Unlike its sister ships, it cannot be controlled in an unmanned state. Its armaments are the same as the Daiku Maryu's from the original series - with its head or the Superior Stinger attached, it can utilize the Killer Bite and Death Fire attacks, while no head is required for it to use its Dragon Cutter spinning blades or to simply bludgeon the opponent with its massive body. Partway through the series it gains the ability to curl into a wheel-like form, which activates a barrier called the Volution Protect. In this form it can be used as a gigantic buzzsaw in the Spinning Death Coaster attack. It was commanded by Captain Garis and later on by Lulu. It requires someone with an exceptionally strong flame to move the wheel that allows the helmsman to pilot it, which originally meant only Rongo could pilot it - after his injury, Naoto became the new helmsman. Vulking A mecha similar to Gaiking except to its features. It is made of Daichi Maryū's head plus Parts 1 and 2. It has a powerful defense and overwhelming long ranged attacks, compensating for its slow speed. Its back-mounted Hydrute Cannons can be pulled off its back for use as enormous handaxes, while it also features Rapid-Fire Missiles on its back and can fire rapid-fire bolts from its hands in a Corona Blast. It also has the same Despair Sight as Gaiking, and can fire all of its weapons in its Endless Burn attack. When needed it can call for the Miracle Drill from Daichi Maryu, which can attach to the hands of itself or Gaiking. It was piloted briefly by Proist and then Saspazi, who was forced to burn himself out piloting it. Soon after it was claimed by Lee when he captured Daichi Maryū, and used as his personal mech thereafter. Daichi Maryū The second of the Three Dragon Ships, It was a Dragon-like mech like Daikū Maryū except for the design. It was designed to house in Vulking and its weapons, especially its most powerful one, the Miracle Drill. The ship was commanded by Vestaanu. Raiking Raiking is the fastest mecha in the Gaiking Anime. It is the fusion of Tenkū Maryū's head plus Parts 1 and 2. It has enormous speed and agility as well as an arsenal of powerful electrical attacks. Unlike Gaiking, it can launch its Puncher Grind arms as remote-guided flying units and reattach them at will. While the arms are detached, its elbows can fire a Zector Beam electron whip, counterpart to Gaiking's Zector Hooks - upon grappling a target, they can electrocute it using the Desperizer Shockwave. Raiking's Despair Sight is mounted in its fingertips, allowing it to shoot precision beams or rapid bombardments, while its right leg contains a scythe which can be hurled at its enemies as the Skull Harken attack. Its signature attacks are the "Lightning Death Storm", a tornado blast fired from the arms, and the "Electro Blazer", where all of its electrical energy is gathered into a ball and released in a large beam. Raiking can also unleash a combination attack with Tenkū Maryū using the Giant Cutter blade attached to the battleship's underside. It was piloted by Proist until she placed a mind-controlled Noza in it - afterwards, Noza took it as his personal machine. Tenkū Maryū The third of the Three Dragon Ships. A Wyvern-shaped like dragon robot that was built for high speed combat. It houses Raiking and its weapons. One of them is the Giant Cutter. It is eventually captained by Kain, one of Nouza's subordinates. Gaiking The Great The most powerful machine of the Daikū Maryū crew, made up of Daikū Maryū's head plus Raiking Part 1 and Vulking Part 2. It has ten times the power output of Gaiking, allowing it to surpass all of its component machines put together. Its mobility is greatly improved thanks to the G Wing inherited from Raiking, which also gives it the ability to use the finger-mounted Despair Sight beams in a manner akin to an enormously long energy sword. Its Giga Puncher Grind has the ability to return upon being thrown, unlike the original Puncher Grind, and its turbines are repurposed for its Burning Death Storm. Vulking's legs provide it with greater defensive strength, and the stronger Gigantor Cross as an upgrade to its Counter Cross blades, which can also be combined for use in its Hydro Blazer Giga Burst finisher. It can still use Volt Paralyzer, which is now drastically enhanced in power and no longer requires direct contact with Gaiking's horns. When dire need arises, it can utilize Face Open: The Great to enhance its power even further. Only Daiya can handle the mech's full potential, as it places an enormous strain on the pilot's flame. Darius Forces The forces of Darius, also known as the Darius Army, are commanded by Emperor Darius XVII's four generals: Noza, Vestarnu, Saspazi, and Proist. Noza commands the army of giants, Proist commands the Infinite Fleet, Vestarnu commands the steel beasts, and Saspazi commands the demon beasts. As of episode 14 the steel beasts are upgraded to hyper steel beasts by order of King Darius; unlike regular steel beasts these are usually, but not always, one of a kind instead of mass produced and are much stronger bodies and weapons. As of episode 19 Proist becomes the commander of the entire Darius Army and succeeds the previous Emperor Darius, becoming Emperor Darius XVIII. Near the end of the series a new group four generals is conceived under Proist's rule. Darius Monsters *'Baora': First appear in episode 1. Powers include swimming, an organ that allows them to reform their entire body in a matter of hours, anamorphic tentacles with clam shell for clamping, heat absorption, and green fire balls from the mouth, *'Protex': First appear in episode 1. Powers include swimming, missile spikes from the back, high jumping, and levitation. *'Zergaia': First appear in episode 3. Powers include swimming, flight, storage of steel and demon beasts, twin howitzer cannons, an energy cannon called a Hydrate Cannon in the mouth, mutating weapons called Bio Bombs from the underside, and an underside energy cannon. They act as the primary flagships of the Darius forces. *'Dairox': First ppear in episode 3. Powers include swimming, spear octopus tentacles, and a high body temperature that indicates self destruction. *'Depro': First appears in episode 4. Is actually a small slime creature that acts as Saspazi's pet with reformation properties. *'Garblaz': Appear in episode 4. Powers include swimming, heat resistance, a drill horn, and teleportation. *'Galgoras': First appear in episode 5. Powers include flight, yellow sonic waves from the mouth, and sharp talons. *'Gelg': First appear in episode 5. Powers include swimming and tentacles. *'Aroga': Appear in episode 6. Powers include green eye lasers, swimming, and camouflage. *'Prototype Demon Beasts': First appear in episode 7. The start out as mutations before having their genetics altered by bio bombs, often possessing weapons from their bodies such as teeth, claws, and horns. *'Bliza Lintes': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, a sword, and electrical shockwaves from the sword called the Sen-Pu-Jin. Is used by former general of the giants, Bliza. *'Dorman': First appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, a large sword that reflects energy based attacks and emits energy surges, teleportation, armor, immense strength, and a large boomerang. Is used by Noza as his personal machine. *'Surveillance Mosquito': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight and purple leg lasers. *'Barakris': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight, infrared detection, immunity to radar detection, and pink eye lasers. *'Bitra': Appear in episode 9. Powers include flight and mouth energy balls. *'Domega': Appears in episode 9. Powers include swimming, bitra production from its thick shell, mouth energy balls that can cluster into smaller ones, levitation, and skull bashing. *'Dairu': Appear in episode 9. Powers include swimming and sentry storage within themselves. *'Skilarus': Appears in episode 10. Powers include swimming and kirberos spawning. *'Kirberos': Appear in episode 10. Powers include swimming, pink mouth lasers, and coiling. *'Rick Zerunga': Appears in episode 11. Powers include flight and swords for hands. *'Misha Zerunga': Appears in episode 11. Powers include flight, a sword, and a round shield. *'Grocteror': First appear in episode 11. The only possess flight and storing giants within themselves as they act as Noza's four transport ships. They can fire a green laser from their largest eye and when four combine they form a Death Point Cross, creating a portal to Earth. *'Kodor Zerunga': First appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, an ax for the right hand, and a round shield. *'Ura Zerunga': First Appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, a spear for the right hand, and a slicing disc on a cable for the left hand. *'Kane Zerunga': First appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, a sword for the right hand, and a shield for the left hand. *'Karab': First appears in episode 12. Powers include flight, pendulum blades near their mandibles, self destruction, and yellow sonic waves from the mouth. *'Tousei': Appear in episode 12. Only known power is sharp fangs. *'Super Dorman': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, immense strength, a large sword identical to the original Dorman,and a hyper mode similar to Gaiking's Face Open that allows super sonic movement and allows it to create large black fire balls. *'Keteros': Appears in episode 14. Powers include speed, spawning arrows from the left hand, a bow for the right hand, and waist detachment with the lower half emitting electric shocks. *'Gigaminos': Appears in episode 15. Powers include thick armor, a harpoon that can extend long distances and pierce its own armor, and green lightning bolts from the head horns. *'Grandera': Appears in episode 16. Powers include projectile resistant armor and laser cannons all over its body. *'Bareon': First appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, twin swords, an energy deflecting cape, green energy balls it spawns from the palms used for throwing, and a hyper mode similar to Gaiking's Face Open called Chest Break. Heavily resembles Getter Dragon from Getter Robo G. *'Zykros': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, purple eye lasers, back spike missiles, and an extra pair of immensely strong arms in the back. Is based on the protexes. *'Kaizaurus': Appears in episode 17. Only known power is super sonic flight. Is based on the galgorases. *'Underwater Hunter': Appears in episodes 17 and 18. Powers include swimming and a harpoon. Is quickly taken out by Kill Jaguar before being finished off by Gaiking after sneaking up on it from underwater. *'Graneps': First appears in episode 18. It is a hybrid creature with the lower half of Keteros for speed, the armor of Gigaminos, the arms of Zykros for strength, and the wings of Kaizaurus for super sonic flight. Its only unique power is an extremely powerful freezing cannon in its torso that can only be resisted by windarium ore. *'Mogara': Appears in episode 20. Its only known power is sharp claws used for burrowing and slashing. *'Ground Dragon Pressure': Appears in episode 21. It is a pair of floating landmasses that are 20 kilometers in diameter each designed to press together when the Daiku Maryu comes between them; when they are close enough an electromagnetic field is emitted to prevent escape. *'Gorbax': First appear in episode 21. Their only known power is levitation. *'Dopas': Appears in episode 22. Powers include levitation, octopus tentacles, green energy balls from the mouth, armor, and an ink cloud from the mouth for quick escapes. *'Broll': Appears in episode 22. It appears identical to Depro and is used to infect unsuspecting enemies to control their nervous system which is under Saspazi and Depro's control. *'Elkages': Appears in episode 23. Powers include summoning four human sized versions of itself, yellow lasers from its chameleon-like eyes, a large blade on the right wrist, teleporting short distances, and agility. Second generation human sized ones have the added ability of phasing through walls. *'Dorakros': Appears in episode 27. It is a fast transport ship used by Vestarnu during a raid attempt with second generation Elkages assassins. *'Dvorzark': Appears in episode 31. It is a "Super Maryu" composed of five hundred pieces. Powers include flight, hurricane force winds from the wings, flames from the mouth called Death Fire, extensible spear tails, rapid fire missiles from the mouth, an extremely powerful lightning ball called Omega Death Light, immensely thick armor, and can spawn monsters from the remains of its body should it be destroyed. *'Barangus': Appears in episode 32. Powers include swimming, fire balls from the mouth, arm shields, and can spin at super sonic speeds while its speared fingers are out. The spinning technique is a homage to Combattler V's Super Electromagnetic Spin. *'Baidorus': First appear in episode 33. Appears in episode 33. Powers include swimming, a drill on its head, flight, and projectile resistant armor. *'Artificial Steel Beast': Appears in episode 34. Powers include extensible octopus tentacles, swimming, a red laser beam from the torso, and regeneration. It is an artificially created steel beast created by the NEX corporation in Los Angeles under the direct command of the president based on blue prints recovered from the Darius Army; it heavily resembles dairoxes. *'Gareans': Appear in episodes 35, 36, 37, and 38. Powers include flight, energy swords, energy guns in the left wrist, and two of them can combine to form a fast ball. They serve as Dorman-like giants used by the new four generals that serve Proist. *'Final Dvorzak': Appears in episode 37. Powers include flight, body tentacles, emitting electricity, regeneration, and pink regenerator beams from the eyes. *'King Darius': A giant used by Emperor Darius XVII throughout the series and later Proist shortly after his death. Upon Proist controlling it the overall shape of the body changes to her will. Powers include immense strength, thick armor, green mouth flames called the Darius Blazer that rival Gaiking The Great's Hydro Blazer Giga Burst, levitation, black energy balls from the palms, and can throw a lance made of green energy. *'Triple Eagle': Appears in the final episode. Powers include flying in space, mouth fire balls, and sonic waves from its mouths.